Coming Home
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: (Set a year before Resident Evil 6) -Marhawa Academy- August 23, 2011 Desperate to survive an outbreak in a prestigious but isolated school, BSAA members Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans, Vivian Grant, and Merah Biji all fight to stay alive with the few survivors. The only problem is that months afterwards it still affects them all. Piers/OC
1. Chapter 1: Inklings

_Coming Home_

_Chapter 1: Inklings_

* * *

"Marhawa School was a disaster waiting to happen Piers." She sighed deeply as she watched her partner, Piers Nivans, shake his head despondently. The stagnate air was a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes as the pair sat in the local bar. They took the night off from patrol to have this much delayed talk, it all began when she noticed how strange Piers was acting after returning home from the Singapore incident three months ago. Piers kept silent for a moment, staring into his empty glass and ignoring her concerned stares.

They wore their olive green uniform polo, the badge of the BSAA North American Branch proudly stitched onto their sleeves that thankfully kept most of drunkard customers to avoid the girl and her friend. She sat with her arms crossed and one leg over the other, the two of them wearing cargo khakis and a casual plain white tee. Absentmindedly, she began tracing her fingertip around the rim of her empty glass and watched as Piers poured himself another glass and then offer her another. She refused politely with a curt shake of her head and he placed it back in the center of the table. He was struggling to find his words as he tried to figure out how he could explain what he felt about the situation.

"But," he paused and shot the brunette a hard featured stare, pursing his lips as he tried to wrap his mind around what happened only three months ago. He trained his eyes into her warm, comforting hazel eyes for a moment before lowering them back into the table. "Those kids in there, they were like me and you, Vivian. How could Bindi Bergara do such a thing? Something so horrible and vicious as to causing the deaths of all those kids?"

"She made a very bad call, one that costed her life in the end. She wanted to destroy that Academy and she did."

"But she died believing that what she did was right! How the hell is that right!? What makes people like that in the world, Vi? Ones that turn to bioweapons for their causes!? Won't they learn!?" He finished off his glass and slammed it back onto the table with frustration. The sudden slam caused the manila file, Vivian's empty glass, and the half empty bottle to jump slightly. Her frowned deepened at his brash and unreceptive behavior, he wouldn't or couldn't understand. He wrote it in his report himself, the Marhawa incident was caused because of terrible handling and it was a disaster zone just waiting to happen. As good a soldier Piers was, he was as human as anyone else. Contrary to popular belief and what the rest of the base thought of the Alpha team sniper, Piers did have feelings.

"Piers, listen to me." She leaned forward and stopped his hand from reaching the bottle. He turned to face her, his hard glare softening as soon as his eyes met hers while she held his hand in both of hers. "Don't blame anyone, especially yourself. If anything, blame that Mother Gracia and _especially_ Bindi Bergara. Mother Gracia prevented BSAA intervention into the incidents of her Academy and she paid the price for it. Marhawa School is now permanently closed. And her school's precious reputation is shattered. Bergara caused the outbreak herself, and now she's dead because she infected herself with that strange strain of the..." She grimaced just thinking about her father's work, "T-virus."

"I guess you're right Vivian. Well, at least the Captain, Merah, you and I made it out with the few survivors, Ricky, Murie and Shane. It wasn't a complete loss of life..." He mumbled with indignation, sighing as he used the other hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. He kept his gaze away from her hurt yet understanding pools of golden hazel that stared into his green eyes tenderly, his eyes roamed around the crowded bar until they found their way back to her. He looked down to their entwined hands, catching the bright colors of the tattooed swallow usually hidden near her wrist and inside her forearm. He examined the brown inked swallow with a red tipped tail on her soft, tan flesh as a slight smile came onto his lips. The outstretched wings of the swallow were in full flight, so free and confident as it flew permanently on her forearm.

He remembered when they both went to the tattoo parlor a month and a half ago to get it done, she said she wouldn't want anyone else at her side but him. He remembered her cool and collected smiles, so confident yet mournful. A permanent reminder for the Marhawa incident for herself to never forget. The swallow ended up being his comfort as he felt her warm, slender fingers squeeze his affectionately. Vivian nodded at his comment in agreement and reluctantly took her hands away from his. She knew he was still recovering from the horrific events, and she completely understood why. It never gets easier to fight bioterrorists and B.O.W.s. She shook her head of those thoughts and stood up to full height and chuckled as a familiar song played in the background.

"I've always hated this song." She explained quietly as Piers realized _Don't Stop Believing _played from the nearby jukebox, memories playing in either one of their heads. "And by the way, its good that you came back. Never think otherwise, alright?" She told him gently with a slight change of tone in her voice at the thought of losing him by his own hand. He quickly caught on and nodded sharply to reassure her fears won't come true. He never regretted surviving the outbreak, but only wished he could have saved more lives. Marhawa was a classic case of bad timing, planning, and execution. Four BSAA members sent to a infected school of primary schoolers to college students, Marhawa was too large and too isolated to save. He drifted away back into the jungle, the starlit sky and moonlight overhead. The moans. They were everywhere, the noise was almost agitating after awhile as he heard screams and Vivian plead for help. He shot his eyes open in fear and felt hers trained into his worriedly, her warm and tender hand cupping his face as they both stood up in the bar.

"I'm here Piers. I'm _here_." He nodded and caught the swallow tattoo once again, but this time the small scar that ran from her forearm to her elbow showed. He grimaced and closed his eyes as he tried to forget. She was alive and with him, Marhawa was long behind him, but why couldn't he move on? Her hands fell from his face to around his neck, resting her head on his chest and hearing the sound of his heartbeat. He stiffened slightly at how close she was but then smiled as he lifted her chin and looked down to her fiery yet affectionate golden hazel eyes. He dipped his head and kissed her forehead, the smile on her face growing.

"Thank you _Ivy_." No one dared to call her Ivy except him. She shot down so many before him when they said that nickname, but he was different. He was her partner and they survived Marhawa by overcoming major obstacles with one another. They were close but in that friendship-trust kind of way. Though Mike, Tom and John never stopped to tease either one about it. She broke away from the warmth of his body and smirked as she tried to lighten the mood again from their _almost_ romantic moment.

"And besides I would've killed you myself if you didn't come back home Piers." A dark chuckle escaped the brunette sniper's throat, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips as he pulled out his wallet and left a tip on the table.

"Don't remind me Vivian."

* * *

Most big things come from small beginnings. It is in that small hope of success, the inklings of developing or discovering, that most things also change. People change and with it, ideas, plans and money change. What started as a project for eternal life and "superhuman" like qualities, ended with the death of millions worldwide. Its consequences are still felt throughout, and left the world as one filled with constant Bio Organic Weapon (B.O.W.) threats and bioterrorism. A world that she fought for, despite how hopeless and seemingly useless it was to. Though sometimes it seemed impossible to keep fighting, she remembered Chris Redfield's words to her.

_"As apart of the BSAA, you fight Vivian. You fight whatever the Hell is out there and you make sure your team and you stay alive. Protect civilians, always. They can't defend themselves, they need people like us. People like **you**. To protect them."_

The story begins with a virus strain: the Tyrant or "T"-virus. It is a mutagenic virus created by the Umbrella Corporation co-founder, Dr. James Marcus, and was used in numerous experiments to create Bio Organic Weapons for the black market and shady-governments. This was just the beginning of bioterrorism, it all started with the inkling of greed. Greed, eternity and power were the main factors of their research. Their overall goal however was to develop a "superhuman", which was named Tyrant in honor of the virus. Multiple Tyrant cases have been reported in numerous attacks and outbreaks, most notably, the sighting in 1998 at the Arklay Mansion incident.

On December 4th, 1966, the Progenitor virus was discovered by an expeditionary team led by Lord Oswell E. Spencer and James Marcus to Africa, the discovery of special plants hidden within caves held unique qualities that piqued their interests. These gentlemen, along with Sir Edward Ashford - a family friend of Spencer - had the funds and positions to pursue and research into this newfound virus. Most of the research was carried out by Marcus, after Ashford died in July 1968 and Spencer was already occupied by his burgeoning chemical corporation, Umbrella. Marcus had little resources to pool into the investigation until Spencer agreed to employ him as a researcher and later Director of his corporation's Training facility, putting the vast resources of Umbrella into his hands. Spencer's morbid fascination with the virus sparked when he realized that the possibility of eternity could be unlocked with this "reanimation" of the dead. Yeah, because that's achievable from a weird virus and strain of Ebola from a plant in Africa. To any other _normal_ person, that's impossible! Or is it? Albert Wesker is just one of those 'is it' or 'is it not.' It makes her happy that he's dead. Once and for all.

However, Marcus really overbid his hand because of his greed with the now unlimited power to finally invest serious amounts into his research. He demanded numerous resources to perfect and improve what he envisioned was his life's work. This led to friction between Marcus and Spencer who, to compensate from the crippling economic demands laid by Marcus, demanded that he create a virus with a 100% effectiveness rate, much to the confusion of Marcus and his assistants, new Umbrella Trainees Albert Wesker, William Birkin, and her father Henry Grant.

The Umbrella Corporation used its finances to secretly develop the virus under the radar of international authorities. In time, Marcus further evolved the virus, creating the first effective bio-weapon to be produced in large quantity and be closely studied by the Umbrella Corporation. By adding the virus to leeches, the attributes of both were combined, and the T-Virus soon saw the light in 1978.

Though most of the research for the virus took place within the Arklay Laboratory underneath the Spencer Mansion façade, some eight miles North-west of Raccoon City, and the Umbrella Training facility under Marcus' orders, covered by the American Umbrella offices, Spencer's Umbrella empire in Europe raced against Marcus to adequate the T-Virus to create a virus with an even greater destructiveness. Marcus' dreams to overthrow Spencer and his attitude towards the virus as a "money-spinning tool" for Umbrella were never fulfilled, as he was murdered before he could enact them. Birkin came to be known within Umbrella circles as the true creator of the T-Virus. Henry Grant remained in the research of the T-Virus, working with Birkin in the search for a stronger, more powerful viral weapon at the orders of Spencer and his demands.

During those years, vast numbers of T-viral strains were developed in the Arklay Laboratory, and tested upon one solitary test subject: Lisa Trevor. For years, she was subject to intense biological torture, which, despite all odds, she survived and became a Bio Organic melting pot of harsher viral strains. Henry Grant knew this was morally wrong, but he withheld what his true doings at Umbrella was from his late wife and his only daughter, Vivian "Ivy". When his wife seemingly committed suicide after reading a file on her husband's work on Lisa Trevor, Grant made it a personal dream to strive for perfection in honor of his wife. What was considered morally wrong now became his life and dream. He left his daughter behind with a nanny, Mariah Connors.

When the time came in early-1998, James Marcus revived, rejuvenated by the immense power of the first T-Virus strains, coordinated into a steady pace by his own DNA and that of his leeches. For more than three decades, the T-Virus threat had been averted, but at the time of his awakening, the Arklay woodland was slowly corrupted by the infectious agent. Before long, the Arklay laboratories had fallen. The Laboratory was seemingly infected due to the infected water supplies, causing its employees to fall to anarchy over the relatively long period of time between May 11 and late June, 1998. This is where her father's story ends, with a cold gun and sole bullet. Nothing was really certain about his disappearance at the Arklay facility and it was assumed he eloped with another woman. That would change when the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team would be trapped inside the manor and stumble upon his work- and diary.

_"Vivian, my work holds the key to success. Use my work, continue my legacy. I'm sorry but my own work has turned against me. I must end this now. I hope I'll see your beautiful mother Vivian..."_

Vivian was only 10 years old when she was left orphaned in her home city of Raccoon City. And even in his death and final letter, he did not once say I love you to his daughter. His legacy would be his pride and joy and his heart would be forever in her mother's hands before he remembered his own daughter.

The believed-to-be abandoned Training facility fell as well. Two Umbrella teams sent to evaluate it for re-activation were killed by the creatures from within and outside of the facility. Of course, how could they have known the horrors that they created themselves? No one is ever prepared for such things, not even Umbrella was.

From there, stories started stemming from the forest; several killings took place and an advance party of an elite paramilitary unit- the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team - was sent from Raccoon City to destroy the threat, oblivious to its real cause. Only four of these members, Rebecca Chambers, Enrico Marini, Kenneth J. Sullivan, and Richard Aiken survived the night. All of them had holed up in the massive mansion and its adjacent areas. The next evening, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team sought refuge in the mansion as well, after losing a man to an attack by the multitude of cerberuses, mutated Dobermans, which infested the grounds. Her new family was wary of the police's reluctance to tell the public of any new information on the strange murders, disappearances and incidents but especially those of Chief Irons.

_"Watch out for men like that Ivy. Those are the type that lie and kill people." Her stepmother shot her husband a horrified glare of disapproval to her husband. Vivian nodded and turned back to the television, taking careful note of the large police Chief and remembering it for future reference. _

_"Don't tell her that!" Her stepmother hissed but her husband shook his head and looked on to his adopted daughter with a sad frown._

_"It's better she learns this now Mariah. Poor girl needs a clear sense of right and wrong."_

Those words would haunt her. Now in the BSAA, she knew it was an honorable way to honor her late family and continue on to fight like she knew they would have wanted. But those words often made her wonder what would her life be like now if she listened to her father instead of her stepfather. Would she be developing a more deadly virus in hopes to live up to her father? The same man that neglected and left Vivian behind for that legacy opposed to the views of her loving stepfather? What if she did listen to her father and did as he wanted? She would shudder at the thought of harming others. No. She was a fighter and a healer for the people, not the enemy.

Later on, the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. met up at the underground laboratory where the Tyrant (T-002 Type) was kept. This Tyrant killed Albert Wesker temporarily, and was killed by a rocket blast in a skirmish with the remaining S.T.A.R.S as it attempted to foil their rescue by returning Alpha team pilot Brad Vickers.

After the demolition of the manor, the virus sources were thought stopped definitively, but when William Birkin's subterranean laboratories were attacked by Umbrella's Black Ops in September 1998 in an effort to retrieve his G-virus, another outbreak ensued. This infection encompassed all of Raccoon and ended in the forced termination of the entire city. Umbrella was immediately exposed as creator of the virus due to the enormous amount of evidence produced from the scarce survivors, and was systematically dismantled and shut down. Vivian and her new family, which consisted of her nanny Mariah Connors, her son and fiancé, all left Raccoon City at the start of the strange reports. Connors was especially afraid for Vivian, knowing the girl's true parentage of the Grant name. This was somewhat personal for Mariah, all those years of caring for the young Vivian caused her to adopt the child after the destruction of Raccoon City.

Still, the story did not end for the T-Virus. Another outbreak was induced in late 1998, on Rock Fort Island, this time by the revived Albert Wesker and his new employers, referred to only as the Organization. This ended in the partial demolition of the Umbrella installations there and the total destruction of the South Pole Umbrella Research Center.

A bioterrorist attack in 2005 India was halted by WilPharma's T-vaccine. This attack was actually planned by a WilPharma researcher, who wanted to demonstrate power of the virus and its vaccine to potential buyers on the black market.

The last known T-Virus outbreak occurred in 2005, within the Harvardville Airport in the United States. The infection began after a single zombie entered the building and began to attack people within the building. A small-scale outbreak happened at the nearby WilPharma Corporation bio-dome facility, after a bomb was detonated. Both facilities were eventually sterilized, however when pharmaceutical company Tricell bought WilPharma.

Then sometime after the Raccoon City outbreak a series of bioterrorist attacks started happening all over the world and so far the virus used in said attacks was the T-Virus. Vivian "Ivy" Sara Grant made it her personal duty to eradicate the T-Virus from the human population and put her father's precious work to an end once and for all.

* * *

Home Base Trinity- Langley, Virginia

BSAA Base Operations of the Eastern United States

November 23, 2011

3 months after Marhawa Academy, Singapore

* * *

"Captain Redfield." He licked his lips tentatively as he shifted his weight on the velvet blue cushioned chair for leverage and comfort. The Captain took this as his cue to sit directly across from his superior officer, watching the older and more experienced BSAA Colonel Roger Davis fold his hands on top of the table calmly. There was a pregnant silence between both men as they eyed each other with great admirable respect and then scrutiny, trying to see through the facade of olive and khaki ranking uniforms. Every fiber of their different uniforms, the shining ribbons proudly displayed on the Colonel's breast, the brunette hairs of Chris' stubble to Colonel Davis' graying mustache, they assessed one another wordlessly. They didn't dare look into one another's eyes. That would reveal too much for either one of them. The pain, the memories, both men suffered from their own battles and their eyes told that harsh reality. Finally, the Colonel glanced between his near empty _IN_ and filled _OUT_ bin of official paperwork that his secretary, Ms. Lewis would refill soon enough.

She would silently bring in manila folders varying in sizes, from slim files to booklets of cases in each folder with different incidents and sightings, testimonies and witnesses' reports. The most important and haunting part of the folders would be the words stamped in big, bold red font that would immediately catch his eyes. That all determining and life-altering red stamp that ran across each manila file perfectly. **SUCCESS**, **FAILURE**, **INVESTIGATE**, **INCIDENTS**, they all called out to him with the same cold comfort. He sucked in the air between his teeth and flickered his dark brown near cold black eyes upward to the Captain's cool blue eyed stare.

"Colonel Davis." He responded stiffly, fidgeting and sitting upright in the uncomfortable hard oak chair.

"Sorry about the chairs, not exactly designer, are they?" The Colonel chuckled deeply and lifted up on of the files, thicker than the others with the blaring red letters of INCIDENT across it. Chris immediately knew what it was. Marhawa Academy. "You mind if I read some of your report aloud, Captain?"

"No sir, go ahead."

"This is an excerpt and I am directly quoting from Page 3, Paragraph 12-_ "Piers Nivans is an exceptional young sniper with a leader's reliable personality. I firmly believe Nivans is very capable and prepared for full membership of my squad, Alpha team. Since the Africa incident, you've entrusted the lives of my squad to me, Captain Chris Redfield, and I fully believe that Nivans can become my protégé with the right training and the advancement to my team."_ End of quote." Chris nodded in agreement to what he wrote only two months earlier as the Captain closed the file momentarily.

"Piers Nivans, it was a risk bringing him into the BSAA so young from the military..." Colonel Davis began slowly, flipping open a new file with a photograph of the young brunette sniper, Piers. He skimmed through file silently, running his fingertips over the various paperwork within the manila file before giving the Captain a nod of approval. "But at your request, we did. Now, I know you trust him, Redfield, but have you spoken to him about the advancement? I'm sure it will not come as a shock to him, he was top of his class and apart of the U.S. Army's Special Forces." Chris felt a proud smile edging onto his face for his younger squad member. Piers did stand out above the rest of his fellow soldiers and had great potential for excelling at such a young age of 23.

"However, I also took note of another quote of yours, may I?-" He flipped open the larger file and slid Piers' file over to the end of his desk, glancing up to the patient Captain. He took this as a yes and continued. "-Excerpt from Page 4, Paragraph 7-_ The medic Vivian Grant showed great compassion to the Academy's victims and tended to their every wounds. Despite her parentage and parent's involvement with the former Umbrella Corporation, she is a dedicated member of the BSAA's cause and Bravo team. I see great potential with Grant and I request an immediate transfer of the medic to Alpha squad alongside Piers Nivans. The duo worked well with one another in the events of Marhawa Academy, keeping a level head and collected personality throughout the outbreak."-_ End of excerpt." The Colonel drummed his fingers against the desk and then flipped open the manila file of Grant's photograph, biography and qualifications. "And you want these two on your team?"

"Yes sir, Grant and Nivans will be an excellent addition to Alpha team where they can fully develop their skills further under my tutelage." The Colonel raised a green inked stamp of approval over Nivans' file and stamped it with one swift movement. He hovered over Grant's file hesitantly, uncertain of the Captain's confidence for the young medic.

"Are you certain Captain Redfield, I understand Nivans' qualifications for such an advanced position... but a medic?" Chris leaned forward to his commanding officer and stared down Colonel Davis' lingering hand over her file. There was no doubt in his mind for her advancement within the BSAA branch and to his special response squad.

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Sorry for such a short chapter, it came to me just now and I had to write it down. This story will take place a year before the events at Edonia and Resident Evil 6, now, the reason why is because I felt they never developed Piers fully. He had lots of potential, and I would love to see a more deep, real side of Piers other than Chris' sidekick. Obviously, you can't just be perfect sniper Piers and not have emotional responses to what is going on around you. I know that Piers is strict and "that motivating guy" in the game, but there has to be another side to him that I want to portray. This will take place two months after the comic's "Marhawa Desire" incidents. Which, to any normal person, would be traumatizing and would make you regret certain things too. _

_So here it is, a Piers/OC story! _

_Hope you enjoy it, _

_Swallows :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission-Marhawa Flashback

_Coming Home_

_Chapter 2: The Mission And Trust- Marhawa Flashback_

* * *

Home Base Trinity- Langley, Virginia

BSAA Base Operations of the Eastern United States

August 5, 2011

11:36 A.M.

Flashback of two weeks before the Marhawa School Outbreak

* * *

"Captain." Piers stopped in front of his Captain's desk, raising his arm and saluting his superior officer respectfully with a cool but curious stare. Chris had called him in to discuss a new assignment, which would Piers's third mission as a BSAA member. The first was a small party raid into an abandoned apartment complex in Russia with the European branch, it was a successful end of a black market hotspot. The second was a chase around the grand bazaar in Constantinople for a known terrorist suspected of dealing bio weapons for the rebels in a small African country, that too was a success.

The older man's eyes flickered upward as soon as he heard Piers's voice, returning the curt salute and motioning to the empty seat across from him. Piers nodded in acknowledgment and sat down, never faltering his stare when Chris shut the manila file with a weary sigh and offered it to Piers. The sniper flipped open the file and skimmed through its contents. The first thing to catch his eyes were the photographs. Crime scene yellow tape clearing off small incident areas, set around concrete blood stained walls and mutilated bodies lying on the floor.

"Asia. An abandoned warehouse in Singapore at the outskirts of Bedok, entire warehouse was supposed to be empty, except for a few construction workers." Chris explained as he watched Piers run his fingers over the different papers and flip over the photographs. The sniper kept a straight face, unreadable to his commanding officer. He had no expression on his features, no furrow of the brow, no quirk of a frown, but he remained neutral with an indifferent, hard glare as he continued reading.

"When did this happen?" He asked quietly, silently reading the five names of men who were found dead at the scene: **Lin Bayani, Ichiro Hyun, Changpu Gen, Akio Dai, **and** Chet Fai**. Chris ran a hand over his face tiredly and slowly tried to find his voice and words, slugging and heavy with exhaustion. Ever since the Africa incident two years ago, Chris knew his time at the BSAA was coming to a close.

The reality was he was outgrowing his years of fighting bioterrorism. Chris was well-aware that he wasn't the young 25 year old just fighting one enemy anymore. Though he succeeded in destroying the main proponent of the viruses, the pharmaceutical superpower Umbrella Corporation, it came at a hard consequence. The threat no longer had one face but many. The war against B.O.W.'s has changed since the Raccoon City outbreak.

Black markets, shady governments, terrorists, and guerrilla rebel fighters have given light to the use of Bio Organic Weapons for their cause. The Umbrella Corporation's wrong-doings may have been brought to justice but the weapons and power that accompany the viruses still remain. The Umbrella Corporation turned into WilPharma, only for WilPharma to be bought by Tricell and the cycle continues as long as there are greedy men and women desperate for control. He knew this well enough. He couldn't continue this crusade against B.O.W.'s forever. The fate of the world lied in the new faces that would take up his mantle and lead the charge against bioterrorism when Chris saw it as his time to move on. Piers Nivans was one of those people he saw potential in, a man he could rely on with his skills and intelligence. He just hoped Piers was prepared for what lied ahead. The BSAA was formed to protect the innocent victims of incidents and prevent outbreaks, but no one said the line between right and wrong was a clear one.

"Yesterday." He shifted his weight when Piers's eyes shot up from the file in surprise, a look of disdain and slight shock across his face. Chris leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk, raking through his fingers through his brunette tresses and rubbing his temples in thought.

"Sir?"

"We are taking a plane to Singapore at 5 o'clock to meet with the Far Eastern BSAA agent Merah Biji and another North American branch member, Vivian Grant. Grant has been working with Biji and Professor Wright to document and then destroy any samples of the T-Virus that the Far East branch discovered last month in their black market raids." Chris handed Piers two new files, the emblem of the BSAA stamped at the top left corners of both. The only difference was one was of the North American Branch and the other read as the Far East Branch.

"Grant has a history with Umbrella Corporation, sir." Piers read out with a rough, confused tone in reluctance. Chris slowly nodded in agreement at Piers's statement and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I am well-aware of her father's work, Piers."

"But sir, can we trust someone like that?" Chris chuckled slightly at his sniper's hesitance. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he had his doubts on the BSAA medic as well. However, those doubts dissipated when he read her entire file.

"She's been a dedicated BSAA agent for four years Piers, fighting against her father's work on the T-Virus. I think we can trust her."

* * *

Delta Airlines Flight 403

Pacific Ocean

Hour 12 of the 19

5:12 A.M. US Time

* * *

"Piers, I want to make sure you're prepared for this assignment." Chris started out slowly, his voice still heavy with sleep as a loud, exhausted yawn escaped his throat. Piers's gaze flickered away from the pitch black ocean, catching himself lost in his thoughts momentarily until he heard Chris fidget in his seat to sit back upright after taking a short, jet lagged nap. He turned to face his Captain, nodding with a confident and understanding look in his eyes. He was completely honest with himself, maybe some thoughts on the new mission did have a negative tone to them but he knew it wasn't doubt. That was the one thing he kept barred from his mind, he made sure it didn't cloud his mind with any bias or fear because of this new incident. He felt he was experienced enough, knowing he's been out in the field before for the BSAA. However, never against B.O.W.s. He just didn't try to dwell on it.

"Sir?" Piers asked in a soft questioning mumble as Chris turned in his seat and placed an encouraging hand on Piers's shoulder. The young sniper quirked a brow curiously to his commanding officer momentarily until he realized the Captain's sentiment. A thankful grin turned up the edge of his lips as Chris gave his shoulder a tight squeeze and returned the grin.

"I trust you will do fine Piers."

"Thank you Chris." Chris removed his hand and nodded, turning over in his seat and sprawling awkwardly in his seat until he drifted back asleep. Piers however couldn't sleep as easily as his Captain could. He tossed and turned, trying to lose himself in the bliss of sleep but millions of things came to mind. He wondered about those five men's families. He thought up scenarios for each of them, almost to give life to the names printed in the paper. Ideas of Lin Bayani having a beautiful family with three wonderful children and a wife popped into mind. Or the fantasy of Ichiro Hyun being a young college hermit and keeping to himself with his nose always in his books.

It comforted Piers to think that most victims of bioterrorism or incidents had families or that they were once normal people before they were caught in the unfortunate crossfires of life and death. It also helped him realize that these were the people he was fighting to protect, that they weren't just names in black ink on paper. But they were in the eyes of three beautiful children and the now unattended, dusty bookshelf in the corner of an empty apartment. These were once living people on this planet, the sons and daughters of a family, the husbands and wives to their loved ones. They were as real as he was, not to disappear in the typing of a report.

Boredly, he began to trace his fingers over the thick multicolored designs of the seat's window side armrest as he tried to move on with his thoughts. He took a restless glance at his gleaming silver watch and sighed deeply when he realized there were still 7 hours left of the flight to Singapore. He could ask the flight attendant for a drink, maybe a movie to watch and kill some time or pamphlet to read over but he didn't. Instead he reached for his messenger bag and rummaged through it for something to entertain him. His iPod died seven hours into the flight, he didn't want to finish his book, _Dante's Inferno_ by Dante Alighieri, too fast, and all that remained were the files on the incident, Merah Biji, and Vivian Grant.

As soon as he read Grant's father was heavily involved in Umbrella Corporation, he remained unsettled and wary of her. Four years seemed like a worthy length of time long enough to prove dedication to the BSAA's cause. However he would dismiss the thought when he remembered stories of men and women lying through years of service and then betraying everyone. He wasn't worried about Grant actually switching sides, but more over what would happen to his team when she did. He didn't want his own men injured or killed for one woman's greed.

So, as he picked up her file and read it over, he gave the photograph a hard glare and scrutinized every feature. She had rich dark chestnut hair falling past her shoulders with warm golden hazel eyes that could comfort anyone's pain. She was a medic, her expressions were tender and her smile was a small yet genuine quirk of the ends of her full pink lips. She had glowing sun-kissed skin which almost reminded him of his home in Greenville, California and his family. With a low and longing sigh, he shook his head of those thoughts and moved on to her side notes and own reports on her father's work and her biography but even then he wondered.

Piers was well-aware that this was going to be difficult if he was reluctant to trust a fellow agent and work together with Vivian because of it. However, Piers felt that Captain Redfield could relate and understood why he was hesitant. He trusted that Chris wouldn't discipline or talk to him about the subject unless it jeopardized lives or the success of the mission. That was the one thing Chris knew Piers wouldn't do, Piers would never put anyone or jeopardize any fellow BSAA agent because of a grudge or personal dislike to the person.

Not everyone got along in their teams or within the BSAA force, but purposely putting that person in harm's way was morally wrong and violated BSAA protocol. Piers knew what was right and wrong, he didn't have any personal grudges or bias preconceptions about the medic except that she was born to a dark, wealthy family with secrets that ran too deep in blood. It was her as a person he was most concerned about. Beneath that tender smile and kind eyes he feared something dark was hidden there, that dark need her father felt years ago. He couldn't explain the gut feeling set on Vivian, maybe those stories of Albert Wesker, Jessica and so many before wearied the young sniper.

_NAME: Vivian Sara Grant _

_AGE: 23_

_DOB: March 22, 1988_

_DOD: N/A_

_BLOOD TYPE: O Negative_

_SPOUSE: N/A_

_BIOGRAPHY: Born to Doctor Henry James Grant and his wife Loretta Harrier, Vivian remained an only child in the Grant household. Her childhood was not a particularly productive or happy one. Her mother committed suicide in 1995 when she was seven years old, leaving the young girl with her dysfunctional and constantly occupied father. In bank records spanning between 1995 and 1997, 600 dollars of United States currency were paid weekly to Mariah Connors for the care of Vivian Grant as a nanny. The payments stopped when Dr. Henry Grant disappeared in 1997 when she was nine years old. Grant was placed in the care of her closest caretaker, Mariah Connors, and the family moved away from Raccoon City before the outbreak. _

_2006 was a year of mourning for the young Vivian Grant. At eighteen years old, she was left orphaned again when her family died in a fatal car crash accident. The family left Grant at their home in upstate New York and went on on a family road trip to Colorado in late July until their deaths. Mariah Connors and Jeffrey Connors died immediately at impact, their twelve year old son Michael Connors remained in the Intensive Care Unit for three days until he passed away from blood loss and head trauma. _

_A year later, Grant finally felt her calling was at the BSAA and joined in September of 2007. She became a gifted medic for Bravo team and has since been working on her father's files on the T-Virus for the BSAA. She has been in the field a total of 15 times, five were for BSAA awareness and preventive lectures with Professor Doug Wright. The other five assignments were minor B.O.W. incidents in Afghanistan, India, Brazil, Thailand, and within the United States in New Jersey. The other five assignments were concerned around her father's work being in the black market. All but two of the missions were successful. She has maintained a strong, leading position in SOU's Bravo team as a medic and second in command for Captain Kirk Avenic._

_Grant remains in the BSAA and continues her fight to destroy her father's work with a very personal vengeance. In a Agent Assessment, she stated that her father was dedicated to his studies and her adopted family would have wanted her to fight his legacy. _

_Her blood tested negative for any strain of known virus._

He then read some of her notes and annotations of her reports and work on her father's T-Virus._  
_

_Dr. Grant's work on the T-Virus with Doctor William Birkin was made to be the ultimate weapon and key to unlocking 'superhumans' and 'eternal life' which Oswald E. Spencer so desperately searched for. Though his work was efficient, it resulted in the outbreak of Raccoon City, Harvardville Airport, and other lesser known incidents. In my work, I've made it a strict point that Dr. Grant's work is to be destroyed to avoid falling into the hands of a bioterrorist. I've often handled those cases personally, and have always returned with documentation, research and more notes on the T-Virus. Dr. Wright has continually asked for my appearance in his lectures around the Asian area, and as a BSAA member's duty, I've warned and taught preventive measures to avoid another outbreak._

"Though her work is for the good and I do commend her for that, but for such a full life, her file is rather empty..." Piers noted to himself suspiciously as he shut the file and tucked all three manila files back into his olive messenger bag. He took a quick glance at his watch and yawned. He'll have 6 hours to sleep until Singapore, "better late than never." He grumbled as he faced away from his Captain and leaned back into his chair, finally dozing off into sleep with his neck craned to the side.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_Coming Home_

_Chapter 3: Meeting and Memories_

* * *

Singapore

Far Eastern Headquarters

August 7, 2011

10:20 A.M.

* * *

"As you can see, the gash marks are five distinct scars, not like the B.O.W. profile of a licker. Also, Professor Wright has requested that for any strange incidents we should report it immediately to him so he can document this further in his studies. Questions?" Her warm voice hummed curiously as she glanced around the large blue conference room of the Far East's BSAA headquarters. She traced her fingers around the files in her hands as she stood at the oak podium in front of the three others in the room, each one of them lost in their thoughts temporarily at the projected image on the white screen. Five bloodied gash marks were found around the walls of the factory, the distinctions were well documented and reported immediately to Vivian when other BSAA members arrived.

Merah tapped her chin with the small pen in her hand, making a slight face as she silently thought to herself about this recent development. Lickers weren't reported since the Eastern Slav Republic's rebellion, Kujuji and the attack of Thailand in the past years. Vivian and Merah actually fought the lickers in Thailand, clearing the whole village of infected and saving the remaining survivors and families. 25 casualties in total, yet not one loss of a BSAA member under their command. The black haired woman sighed, recalling the events seemed tiresome. The village people praised them like heroes and offered them precious objects like jewelry and money when the BSAA Far Eastern team and Vivian were just doing their jobs.

The cause of the incident is still unclear a year later, the leads and trails all went cold after the local guerrillas took the credit to prove their threat to the Thai government. BSAA intervention brought the guerrillas to hand over the bioweapons but there was no evidence of any found within the group. The Thai government handled the punishments for the rebels after the BSAA handed them over for justice and their own charges of falsified claims that diverted BSAA intervention. Merah shook her head of those thoughts and took a sip of her coffee to soothe the memories, that was the past.

The Captain was too remembering darker times. His mind flashed back to the events of Arklay Mansion, Rockfort Island, and Kujuji. He almost lost his whole team of Alpha S.T.A.R.S. members to Albert Wesker's betrayal, almost lost his own sister to Umbrella's hands and then he lost his wife for three years because of Albert Wesker until Kujuji. Bioterrorism was something that would haunt his life forever since 1998, and in those 13 years of fighting have made him sometimes question his cause. How many lives would he lose before be felt his time was done? He grunted slightly and blinked back into the present, turning away from the image he's seen so many times to the files set in front of him.

Piers was just as occupied. However, instead of dark memories and life-changing questions, he was assessing the collateral damage and the strange claw marks with his keen, sniper's eye. If it wasn't lickers, then what exactly was it? Like Vivian demonstrated, they were five distinct marks opposed to the typical four. Have they evolved from their old forms? What could have caused something like that? He was annoyed that he didn't know the answer to that yet.

"I have a slight comment-question." Piers broke the poignant silence with a hand raised. The brunette at the podium nodded curtly, waiting for him to continue. "When will we investigate the scene? I'm sure we could find out more answers if we scanned through it ourselves."

"Tonight. It's a relatively small factory and area, I don't have any fears about infected civilians or anymore fatalities. The BSAA have left the scene as it is for us to look through, people nearby have been given warnings and their official statements, so its up to us. Of course, if that is what you're concerned about Nivans. The lives at stake."

"That's what I should be worried about, Grant."

"Of course." She ended respectfully and gave the sniper a nod of approval. Since the evening before, they were careful with one another. They treaded the thin ice around them and were both trying to read the other's next move.

Vivian wasn't deterred to do her duties at the BSAA with his strict and constant eye on her. She actually was expecting someone to be so cautious, maybe even a little biased, about her. She knew she couldn't run or erase her parentage and past as much as she wished she could. She wished she could have been Vivian Connors, be officially apart of the only family that loved her but even that wasn't meant to be. She took a seat after reading her debrief to the team and gave the sniper a curious stare. He looked to be as old as her, maybe a year or two older at most, with light chestnut hair and steady green eyes that never seemed to waver. She couldn't help but wonder about him.

He lost no relatives to bioterrorism and he didn't survive any B.O.W. induced outbreaks or incidents, so why he would be the one to be so careful? Everyone within the BSAA had their doubts when she first enlisted, but even then they took her in and showed her a cause to fight for. No one treated her differently, no one knew about her father unless they were in direct contact with her and it was on a need-to-know basis. Piers Nivans was different. Something behind those green eyes piqued her interest and that's why she didn't bother to argue or ask why. He was a soldier, a good one at that, seeing him respond to her was intriguing.

* * *

Singapore Changi Airport

11:09 P.M.

August 6, 2011

_Last Night_

* * *

"Sorry for such a long flight Captain Redfield." Merah Biji apologized with a bright smile, offering her hand for the BSAA hero to shake. Setting down his baggage after hearing a woman's smooth voice call out to him and Piers, Chris turned to face the two women and returned the greeting with a hearty shake and tired grin.

"It's quite alright Ms. Biji." He explained nonchalantly and he picked up his bag with ease off the tiled floor. Merah gave a relieved sigh in response, chatting about how long flights could take sometimes and attempting to joke and lighten up the dull, tired atmosphere between the four BSAA agents at the airport. Piers nodded in agreement with Merah, rubbing the back of his neck sorely from sleeping so awkwardly and cursing under his breath about the hard and uncomfortable seats.

Both Piers and Chris had slight sleep deprivation and its trademark purple rings settling under their weary eyes as they chatted with the cheery Merah Biji. Absentmindedly, Chris couldn't help but yawn in the middle of their short conversation- mainly Merah and Piers talking- from the jet lag he felt. He then realized how Piers's posture and manner straightened in the presence of Merah and a smile tugged at his lips. Piers didn't strike him as the ladies man, but then again it was probably his exhaustion making his mind notice useless things and make conclusions because he was just too tired to think about it.

"Oh my manners! You're Piers, am I right?" Merah stated with embarrassment and cheer as the young sniper nodded and shook her hand with firm warmth. They continued their small talk about the BSAA and flights when Chris noticed Vivian remained silent the entire time. The tired and distant brunette woman beside Merah was staring out to the moonlit runways, watching a flight take off from the nearby terminal when Merah caught Chris's gaze and cleared her throat to get the attention of her fellow BSAA member.

"Vivi?" Merah questioned teasingly as Vivian's eyes darted away from the window and then brightened with surprise when she realized Chris, Piers and Merah all went silent with expectant stares towards her. She laughed slightly at her daydreaming and stepped forward, offering a cheeky smile and hand to both men respectfully.

"Sorry Captain Redfield." She apologized quickly and gave him a curt, friendly nod as their hands pulled apart, "Flying one of those planes seemed interesting for a moment, I'm sorry sir." Chris waved it off dismissively and was about to say he knew what it was like to fly but held his tongue when he watched Piers take her hand. He knew Piers was still unconvinced about her and despite his best attempts to dismiss any doubts to Piers, he understood why. Being betrayed was a common occurrence, especially in the field of bioterrorism and power. The 2005 incident never left his mind either, Jessica willingly betrayed Jill's, the BSAA's and even his own personal trust for Tricell. Chris pursed his lips into a disdainful thin line and remained quiet.

After a confusing moment of chatting to herself, Merah went silent and quirked an eyebrow with a new found interest to Piers and Vivian. Both of them seemed unreceptive and cold, the atmosphere intensifying as the mutual feeling of dislike to one another became very evident. Chris wasn't sure if he should bring Piers back in line or watch on and possibly see the two come to a truce. He decided to let them sort their problems- though slightly biased for the young sniper's grudge- and possibly force the two to work together in the assignment so they could get past this issue.

Merah Biji had known Vivian for quite some time, their mission in Thailand was the beginning of a good friendship and she knew Vivian was far from calculating or stern. To see this development of an almost rivalry or grudge form between the two North American members was bit of a shock.

Merah wasn't sure if she should question Vivian on it later, maybe the two had met previously and had bad tidings with one another. After all, Vivian was stationed at Home Base Trinity with Bravo team like Alpha team was with Piers and Chris. An amusing idea came to mind, what if it was rivalry? Only not just between the sniper or medic, but Alpha team and Bravo team? Some well meaning rivalry was common in the Far Eastern branch, its what kept some teams performing and excelling over the others.

Merah crossed her arms and smirked with anticipation, eyeing Chris with a slight dumbfounded look before the two of them turned back to the silently feuding sniper and medic. Piers held his tight, vice-like grip on her hand and tried to intimidate the brunette by staring Vivian down with his cold green gaze striking into her disinterested hazel eyes. The seconds ticked by like an eternity and Piers finally broke the silence when he felt he had made his point across to Vivian.

"Piers Nivans."

"Vivian Grant."

"Well!" Merah coughed awkwardly and ushered the two away from one another, trying to keep the friendly, bubbly atmosphere among all of them but it was pointless to try. Everyone was too tired and agitated to bother. "That was fun and all, but we should get going to the jeep. HQ expects us back by now."

* * *

She was snapped out of her reverie by Chris calling her name. The Captain noticed that the young medic was staring off to the side and her expression had become puzzled, almost trying to put together a puzzle without a guide, and he began to wonder if she was just as troubled. Her glassy stare sharpened in a moment, her eyes darting away from the particular spot on the blue painted walls to his brown eyes with a slightly pained smile.

"Yes Captain? Comment sir?" He shook his head in response and motioned to the file in front of him.

"It states here that Doctor Wright said there was a possibility for a more powerful variant of your father's T-Virus and the Plagas. You have surely looked into this, right?" Vivian nodded to ease his worries. She was just as concerned about this "new" virus waiting to be unveiled with the right tinkering and changes, her father's legacy could continue into something far worse.

She prayed for that day to never come, because once the damage was done and the lives were lost, she felt the after effects of it all. She would feel the guilt and pain of those suffering people desperately searching for their loved ones through the wreckage and rubble. The guilt was felt when another T-Virus affected incident occurred, because somewhere within the viral strain was her family's name, one of the hands to help in the formation of the T-Virus.

"Vivian, are you feeling alright?" Chris asked slowly when he noticed the color slowly drained from her face and her expression turned pale with dolor. She shut her eyes momentarily and took a few sharp, deep breaths to regain her composure and to remain calm.

"Yes sir, just thinking about the... possibility..." She could barely stammer the words out of her mouth as she struggled to explain. How could you explain? She was the daughter of a monster, not many people have that weight bearing upon their shoulders. Even Atlas grew tired of his work and had to rest. "The possibility of my father's work becoming something so much worse and hurting others. More lives. Innocent lives to be possibly lost to man's devotions." She sighed and stood up, collecting her things and excusing herself from the room so she could prepare for tonight's investigation. She wished she wasn't so sensitive or attached to something that wasn't her personal concern or fault but her father, he always came to the blame in her mind.

_Henry Grant was a **monster**, Vivian. You shouldn't even consider him your father. This is a job, not a personal vendetta because at Christmas you were stuck in a room full of adults you didn't know and was told to "get Dr. Grant a grant" because your father thought it would be cute to use you as a funding tool. What he did with your efforts because of your little cute smiles and curtsies was create one of the deadliest viruses that would slowly begin it all and become a gateway to bioweapons. There's no time for regrets now Vivian._

"Hey!" She whipped around immediately and buried the truth deep in the back of her mind and thoughts to allow it to fade away into other things. Yes, her father _was_ a monster. Yes, he _didn't_ love her. But she couldn't go on to live with that burden anymore. He died and left behind a mess that his daughter was still fighting to clean up, believing she had a hand that T-Virus because of him. Her vision focused on the approaching man calling her and she realized it was Piers. "Hey, you left your keys behind. Captain..-"

"I apologize for my apparent compromise in emotions, however, I will be able to preform my duties later. Give the good Captain my personal apologies until I can regain some composure and maybe eat something before I get sick. Alright Nivans?" She sighed tiredly and took a long, deep breath to calm down before gently taking the gleaming silver keys from his hand. "I'm sorry. It's just... You wouldn't understand. Okay?"

"Alright Grant." He told her and then paused for a moment, unsure if he should leave her in this condition. "Let me come with you Vivian."

"What?" She sounded astonished, quirking an eyebrow and eyeing the sniper carefully. His green eyes met hers, calm and unwavering and his features were just as cool. After a moment of silence between them, she smiled and nodded. "Alright, Piers."


End file.
